


the only commander who wasn't in love with a jedi

by arson_tille



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), OC, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, coparenting caleb, depa and gray are platonic coparents, gray is tired as shit, i have a trans clone oc in here because you can't stop me, seriously please give this man paid leave, the entire GAR is full of clones being jedifuckers, their entire regiment ships it tho, they're aroace your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson_tille/pseuds/arson_tille
Summary: Breaking news: we found a clone who isn't hornyCommander Gray is aroace and his relationship (and coparenting of Caleb) with General Billaba is completely platonic. But his regiment won't stop trying to get him to admit his "feelings" for his general.Gray's getting driven up the wall by a bunch of dumbass allos because apparently he's the only soldier in the GAR who isn't in love with his jetii.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Caleb/Kanan, Depa Billaba & Commander Gray, Gray & Caleb/Kanan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: Clan Tille Stans 2021 Ace/Aro Spec SW Valentine's Exchange





	the only commander who wasn't in love with a jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyiosa/gifts).



Gray’s troops were going to drive him insane.

He knew there were plenty of rumors about him and his general, just like there were about every other Jedi and commander in the GAR. The war was long, the time they spent in hyperspace was boring, and rumors were naturally created in order for the vod’e to pass the time and have some fun.

This was fine by him. Let people think what they want. Even if the rumors were blatantly false, he was more than happy to let them continue if it meant his people had something to do in between battles that didn’t involve killing each other.

The problem was that his troops weren’t content with just spreading rumors. Oh, no, they had to get more creative than that and “take matters into their own hands”, as they put it.

His vod’e were physically incapable of leaving him and General Billaba alone so they could do their work and _fight a war_. They were hell-bent on forcing them to admit their non-existent feelings to each other and they had access to plenty of the galaxy’s worst, cheapest holodramas to scour through for strategies with which to get two people together.

He was this close to shutting down access to the Holonet for the whole 423rd regiment. Depa might be a bit annoyed, but it would be worth it if it stopped the shinies from attempting to lock him and his general in any more supply rooms.

“You know it’s because they care about you,” Depa said. She was sitting at her desk with her feet up on it and tinkering with her lightsaber; it had somehow gotten broken in their last battle. Gray didn’t even bother attempting to understand any jetiise things, so he just watched from across the desk and provided moral support.

“I think it’s because they’re trying to make me flush myself out the airlock. And it’s working,” he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. “Do you want tea?”

“Aren’t you busy with...whatever you’re doing?”

“Nah.” She pushed the partly disassembled lightsaber to the side and pulled out the necessary supplies for making tea out of her desk drawer. “So tell me about all your troubles.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re not a bartender, Depa.”

“I could be. I’d serve only tea, it’d be a wildly unpopular bar.” She poured out two cups and held one out to him with a smile. “But you can still vent about your troops thinking we’re in love.”

He made a noise halfway between a groan and a growl and took the cup.

She made a sympathetic face that did little to hide how amused she was at the whole situation. “That bad?”

“If I catch one more shiny whispering as I pass by, I’m gonna start assigning cleaning duty. Kote does it, he says it’s effective. I was trying to be nicer than him, but apparently that’s useless when your regiment is a pack of wild animals.” He took a sip of tea. It was perfect. Of course it was.

She hummed. “Why do you call him Kote?”

“That was the first name he picked, back when we were all cadets. Now he’s changed it, but none of us are gonna let him forget it. You know, brotherly love and all that.” He took another sip. “You know, I’m almost certain he’s got something to do with this.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean if he and the rest of my batchmates got their shit together and stopped pining for their generals, maybe people wouldn’t assume all clones are in love with the jetiise.”

She snorted. “It can’t be that widespread.”

He gave her a look that he hoped conveyed how dead inside he was.

“It can’t be all commanders dating their generals.”

“No, you’re right, not dating. They’re all disasters who’d rather die than talk about their feelings. It’s in the genes. There’s a reason the first time Jango Fett reproduced, it was by cloning.”

Depa burst out laughing. “You’re very mean to your vod’e.”

“They deserve it.”

The two of them shared a smile and drank their tea in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Gray finished off his cup and put it back on the desk. He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. “How’s the kid?” Caleb had gotten hit in the last battle. The blaster bolt had grazed his shoulder. Not a very serious injury, but the medic had insisted on keeping him in medbay for at least a day. It may have been paranoia, but Gray was glad of it just this once.

He and Depa had joked about sharing custody of Caleb for a while now and, jokes aside, Gray did see the boy as something like his kid. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about that too hard, but he did know that if anything happened to him, Gray might tear apart the entire Separatist army with his bare hands.

Depa’s face went blank the way it always did when she was releasing any strong emotion into the Force. At least that was what she’d explained to Gray she did. To him, it seemed like a fancy Jedi term for bottling things up, but to each their own.

“They gave him a mild sedative,” she finally said. “He should be back to driving us up the wall by tomorrow.”

Gray nodded. “Good.” Trying to lighten the mood, he added, “If he takes part in any of this ‘romance’ shit, though, I may just tell medbay to keep him.”

She grinned. “I’m pretty sure he’s already taken part in it. He thinks it’s hilarious.”

He sighed heavily. “I disown him, he’s just your kid now.”

“No, please, don’t leave me alone with him,” she deadpanned.

He laughed, feeling a familiar sense of warmth spread through him. He wasn’t in love with Depa, of course he wasn’t, but it was nice to be able to just joke with someone. She was probably the best friend he’d had. What he felt for her was as strong as anything he felt, but it wasn’t romantic.

Why his di’kutla regiment had trouble grasping that concept, he wasn’t sure.

A knock came on the office door and Depa raised her voice slightly to say, “Come in.”

The door slid open to reveal one of the stealth troopers. Gray searched his brain to remember the girl’s name...Cat. Named because she kept climbing into places she shouldn’t have been able to fit into. Like vents. And then dropping down on people. Like her squadmates.

Cat was holding her helmet under one arm and she opened her mouth to say something, when her eyes widened.

Gray was about to ask what was wrong, when she stammered, “Uh, sorry, sir. I was going to- I’ll come back later.” She closed the door quickly and he could hear her retreating footsteps.

He was about to ask Depa what that was about when he realized that he was sitting in his general’s private office with his armor mostly off. He made eye contact with Depa.

She burst out laughing again. He groaned and leaned back in his chair.

“I’ll never hear the end of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy rey and other folks, i hope you liked this silly little ficlet  
> i had a lot of fun writing it, didn't know much about gray and depa prior to this but now i love them both very much and it's rey's fault


End file.
